


Free

by Nightglider124



Series: Apprentice [2]
Category: DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Titans (Comics)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Drama, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Oneshot, Pain, RobStar, Romance, Sequel to Apprentice, Smut, Violence, smutty af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 16:52:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18921136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightglider124/pseuds/Nightglider124
Summary: Sequel to Apprentice. A cage cannot hold a bird forever; sometimes a snap is needed to remember who you are. Apprentice AU based. Oneshot. M Rating due to adult themes/scenes. Originally written in 2018. Kudos/Comments are appreciated! ^.^





	Free

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: So, this is a sequel to 'Apprentice' in which Robin finds himself free of Slade and all that came with it. This was written after Apprentice got a lot of love over on tumblr so I hope you like it just as much over here.
> 
> Again, there is a good lot of smut in this. Do not read if underage or if theme makes you uncomfortable.

He hoisted himself up the wall of the neglected factory, moving with purpose but desperate not to make a sound that would give away his position.

It was late;  _too_  late for him to just be wandering around without having done something he shouldn't. If he was spotted, he knew he'd be in for it because he definitely wouldn't be giving any answers Slade might be demanding.

He wasn't about to admit to anything that led back to  _her_.

Robin's emotions were swirling inside his chest, threatening to break him from the core. It was all a jumble in his head; an intricate puzzle he just couldn't seem to crack.

It had been weeks since he'd spent an entire night with her. The last time he had spent more than an hour with her had been their 2 year anniversary which had been just short of perfect. It would have been completely flawless, had he not been forced to slip away whilst she slept. He'd gazed at her serene expression and stroked her hair before disappearing back to Slade's base.

The reluctant apprentice felt extremely stretched. He was trying to see Starfire where he could to keep their relationship intact, even when the fates were pitted against the two of them. He was trying to stay aloof whenever he had to interact with Slade whilst simultaneously having to obey every order he barked out just so the mad man wouldn't kill his friends with a single press of the button.

It was hard, bearing such a heavy burden on your shoulders.

She had cried tonight.

When he'd gone to see her, she wouldn't touch him; refused to share herself with him like she had always done. She didn't melt into his embrace anymore and he knew, deep down, if he didn't fight his way home soon; their romance would unravel until there was nothing left to salvage.

There was a barrier that had formed between them lately. She tearfully admitted how she couldn't keep doing this with him; sneaking out at all hours just to see him for a mere 30 minutes.

She told him that whilst they were constantly meeting and having sex and trying to stay connected, it wasn't working. It wasn't enough. It was barely a relationship, she had said.

Starfire was at a breaking point too. She'd confessed that, despite all their best efforts, as long as this threat from Slade loomed over them, they would never have each other. They would never truly be  _together_.

And she didn't know if she had the strength to wait until they could be free from his clutches anymore.

It could be years before they found a way to stop Slade from manipulating them like he was.

Robin hadn't wanted to believe that; had argued back and gotten frustrated. They'd shouted at each other, both of them rubbing frayed nerves the wrong way.

Pressure was mounting against them, as well as the team. They waited each night for Starfire to return to the tower and even if she'd not gotten any new information or leads on Slade, they sat with her, asking how Robin was and checking he was hanging in there. They'd stay positive, talking about how Robin always got out of messes like this and how they still had the upmost faith in him, even in the darkest of days.

But, the ray of hope was dimming, the longer he remained caged as Slade's personal minion.

He was losing everything he held close; all because of the man he despised most in the entire world.

Reaching for the rusty window latches, Robin pushed open the glass, hoping it didn't make enough noise to be detected. He pulled himself up onto the ledge, grunting at the aches that shot through his body; a reminder of the violence inflicted upon him in the last few months.

Slowly, he swung his legs over, feet briefly brushing the floor. Robin crouched down and twisted his body, turning back around to close the window as quietly as he could.

He took a couple steps backwards, making sure everything appeared untouched.

"Hello,  _Robin_."

Without meaning to, he flinched, his heart thudding in his chest at being caught. He knew what would come next. Whilst his voice was cool in sound, he knew Slade would be seething at his blatant defiance.

Robin turned around, squaring his shoulders. He narrowed his eyes beneath the mask and scowled, refusing to be reasonable or make things any easier.

"Slade." He acknowledged,

"Where have you been at such an hour?" Slade's tone was mild, like the calm before a storm.

"Out."

Slade's visible eye narrowed in annoyance.

He sighed in a smug, telltale way, "I'll give you another try." He paused and leaned closer, his face mere centimetres from his prisoner's, " _Where_  have you been?"

Robin lifted his head and sneered, "Go  _fuck_  yourself."

The psycho growled and immediately lashed out, smacking Robin across the cheek with the back of his hand so hard that he stumbled backwards. He clenched his fists as he awaited further retaliation from the boy.

Opening and closing his mouth to realign his jaw and click it back into place, Robin exhaled noisily. His breathing was heavy, barely keeping his anger in check. He was shaking, so close to turning back and fighting but he knew better if he wanted his friends to stay safe.

"You know, Robin. I think you're becoming a little ungrateful with what I've given you."

"What have you  _given_  me, exactly?" Robin retorted, the incredulous look on his face photo worthy.

"A chance to better yourself." Slade explained, walking around him in a circle with his hands folded behind his back. His movements were smooth and unpredictable so Robin didn't even see it coming when Slade struck him in the back, his fist connecting right against his spine.

Robin screamed out in pain, the blow so forceful that he fell to his knees, panting.

"I thought I'd trained you to know your place but apparently…" He spat, "You need more  _discipline_."

With that, Slade lifted his steel boot and kicked Robin across the face, knocking him to the floor and leaving a red imprint. He touched his lip; there was a small cut that was trickling blood. Slade grabbed the back of his uniform and hurled him across the room, Robin colliding with the window so hard that the glass shattered, splitting the material of his clothing as well as the skin beneath.

Blood was starting to seep over his arms and back where the splinters of glass had impacted and his vision became slightly unfocused, the more battering he received.

Slade was relentless, taking out any and all frustrations as he struck Robin over and over again with his fists. Robin coughed and spluttered, yelling out in anguish each time he was hit in a particularly sensitive spot; more than likely from where he was already bruised from Slade's previous assaults on him.

His blood was boiling. Despite the agony coursing through his entirety, Robin was burning with rage. He was teetering on the edge of reacting with his own punches but he kept reminding himself what was at stake and what he risked with any other rebellious act.

The way he swore at Slade earlier on was the only thing he allowed himself and regardless of the thrashing he was getting, inwardly, it was worth it.

There was a sick pleasure with how infuriated Slade became when Robin avoided his questions or told him obvious lies. It was a smug feeling, to know that Slade still hadn't completely broken him to the point he would give up details of his frequent rendezvous with Starfire.

One of his hands wrapped around Robin's throat and heaved him off the ground. Robin clawed at his throat, gasping for air as Slade squeezed hard enough for Robin to guess he would be getting another bruise.

"Slade! Stop it already!"

Slade flicked a passing glance at Terra who had burst into the room, presumably alerted by the boy wonder's cries of hurt.

He stretched it out a moment longer, his eye narrowing as he glowered at Robin before he released him, shoving him aside like he was worthless.

Robin sucked in a deep breath, trying to refill his lungs with as much air as possible. Terra jogged closer to them, her eyes wary and mostly on Robin.

She frowned and glanced at Slade, her arms folded over her chest, "Why'd you do that?"

The man shrugged and cracked his knuckles, "No one disobeys me."

"Beating him within an inch of his life would make him fairly useless. What would be the point?"

Slade stared at Terra, taking a few steps towards her until he was right in her face.

"Careful, Terra. Don't make the mistake of copying him." He snarled,

Gulping, Terra slowly nodded, balling her hands into fists at her sides.

Straightening his back, Slade spared an unapologetic glance at Robin before his eyes washed off of him like he was no longer important.

Robin lay on his side, tears pricking his eyes behind the ever present mask which he had never been more thankful for. He didn't want to appear weak or hurting at least not until he was completely isolated and alone.

His body was screaming in distress, everything pounded and he knew he probably had a few minor hairline fractures. He could taste the blood from his lip and his eye already felt swollen.

There were certainly more fresh wounds now. Annoying, really. He had just started to see the back of some of the bruises and slashes from previous weeks.

"He isn't some defenceless puppy, Terra. He could have defended himself but he didn't. He's a pathetic excuse for a fighter."

Terra raised an eyebrow, "Defended himself?" She said, disbelieving, "If he'd even lifted a hand to you, you would have played your probe card and blew the Titans to kingdom come."

Slade paused and angled Terra's face up to look directly at him, "You're getting soft, little girl. Don't make it a habit."

He roughly let go of her face and brushed past her shoulder, muttering, "Clean him up."

With that, he marched out of the room, slamming the metal door behind him.

Robin pushed himself into a sitting position and spat a mouthful of blood onto the concrete, "Asshole."

He glowered at his boots, feeling utterly hopeless for the first time since his parents died. He wanted, more than anything, to just be at home, eating pizza and hanging out with friends. He wanted to snuggle up to Starfire without either of them fearing the worst for the other. He even wanted an affectionate slobber from Silkie.

Dwelling on what he was missing made his heart physically hurt and he cleared his throat, pushing the thoughts away.

Terra stood there for a moment, simply watching him and she felt sympathetic. It was like they had said to each other those few weeks ago. He wasn't here by choice.

She may not have been the biggest fan of the Titans anymore but she wasn't evil and she wasn't heartless. She sighed and wandered over to the desk in the corner of the room, briefly eyeing the sorry excuse for a bed that belonged to Robin.

Frowning, she couldn't help but wonder about Slade's true intentions towards the boy. Did he hate him or did he actually see potential in Robin to join him? Or, was he simply another soul that Slade decided to torment for as long as he could?

Grabbing the first aid box, she made her way back to him and sat cross legged across from him. She opened the medical kit and he wordlessly stretched out his arm.

Terra tried wrapping the gauze around his wounds several times before clicking her tongue.

"Look, this would be a lot easier if you took the shirt off-"

"No." He said, gruff, his head remaining lowered,

She sighed, "Robin. If they're not cleaned properly, they're gonna fester. There's still glass in there too. You of all people know that they need to-."

"I said no!" He snapped, looking up with his face etched in aggravation,

Terra frowned, "Fine. Hold out your arm again."

He did as he was told and immediately hissed in pain, snatching it back as Terra poured rubbing alcohol over the wounds. Searing pain shot up his whole arm and he bared his teeth at her,

"What the fuck-" He barked,

"You won't let me clean them properly. This will at least do something more than just wrapping them up. Now, stop acting like a stubborn idiot and put your damn arm out." Terra scolded him, yanking his hand forward again.

He eyed her as she dribbled more alcohol over his gnarled flesh and he gritted his teeth, trying not to show how much it stung.

She patted the area dry and applied the clean bandages, wincing a little when she saw faint blood staining the material.

Moving around him in silence, she tended to the worst of his marks. She closed her eyes tightly as she poured rubbing alcohol over the angry slices caused by broken glass that peppered his back.

He tried to smother it but he whimpered in pain when she did that. As they were on his back, there wasn't a lot she could do besides using the liquid and dabbing them dry as well.

Eventually, she made her way back around to his face. She had to admit, Robin was a fairly attractive guy but right now, he wasn't looking quite so pretty.

The raw boot imprint on his cheek looked sore and there was blood under his nose and on the bridge; a neat little split from Slade's cruelty from earlier on. His bottom lip had a nice thin cut on it and there was already bruising and swelling around his left eye.

"Sheesh, Robin…" She whispered, pained to see what Slade was capable of doing,

"I've had worse." He muttered,

Terra couldn't help but try and inject a little humour, "I'll bet Starfire won't be wanting to get it on for a while with you looking such a mess."

He barely laughed; just a breath, "I'm… pretty sure she doesn't want to keep seeing me at the moment anyway."

She couldn't help but hone in on the sadness in his voice. She dabbed a cotton swab with alcohol and raised an eyebrow, "Trouble in paradise?"

Robin snorted, "Hardly paradise."

"What happened?"

"Just coming to terms with the situation we've been dealt. It's… difficult to be like this without straining the relationship."

She felt bad for him and she frowned, "Sorry."

He shrugged and she swabbed his lip, drawing a curse word from him.

They sat there in silence as Terra cleaned up his face a bit more and actually, he didn't look half as bad as he initially had. Blood had one hell of a way of making things look more gruesome than they really were.

Quietly exhaling, Terra dug into the medical pack and withdrew a cold press.

She propped it on her knee and reached for the edges of his mask.

He jerked his head back instantly, "Don't."

"How else am I supposed to-"

"I don't care. The mask stays on."

Terra rolled her eyes, "You're so protective over the mask. Do you even have eyes? Has anyone ever had the  _privilege_  of seeing them?"

He was silent for a long moment before, "… Yes."

She lowered her hands and nodded, "Starfire."

"She's the only one."

The earth mover was surprised, "She… really means a lot to you, doesn't she?"

His masked eyes bore into her blue ones, "You have no idea."

A faint smile graced her lips and she shoved the cold compress into his hand, "Fine. Take it to bed and ice your face. Don't forget to swallow a few pills to knock back the pain."

"Thanks."

"Yeah, yeah-"

"No, I mean it. For all my snapping, thank you." He admitted,

Terra nodded and began to pack things away into the first aid kit. There was something ticking over in her mind and she had to voice it. With a shake of her head, Terra murmured,

"How do you do it?"

Robin raised an eyebrow, "Do what?"

"With all the crap he throws at you… anyone else would have cracked and given up by now."

"I have 4 good reasons for getting the hell out of here with my mind and body intact, that's how."

"I just… guess I admire how resilient you are to it all."

Robin shook his head, "Right… resilient."

She shrugged, "Well, whatever… you hold it together is what I mean."

"Yeah well… I won't be putting up with this shit for much longer."

There was a flash of panic in her eyes, "What are you talking about?"

Robin glanced at the metal door before turning back to her, "We're upping the plan."

"What? But-"

"We have to, Terra. I can't stand another minute of him doing this shit to me and walking around like he's superior when actually, it's because he just has his finger on the button."

"But, Robin… we haven't got it all in place or anything."

"You've got the syringe?"

"Well, yeah… but, what if we screw it up? We'll only have one chance at this. And… if we mess up… those marks of yours will be the least of your worries."

"We can do it, Terra." He paused, "I know you want out too."

Her eyes shifted uncertainly, "You don't know anything."

"Careful. I'm the only friend you have right now."

"Where would I go? Slade… as much of a psycho as he is… he's the only thing I've got."

"No he isn't." He sighed, "I told you before… the Titans would forgive you, Terra."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I know my family."

She cast her eyes downwards, "I don't know… if I belong with Slade or the Titans… I think… I need to start again."

Robin nodded, "As long as it isn't at Slade's side, Terra. Do what you've got to."

Lifting her head to look at him, she felt that small glimmer of hope shine through. She wanted more than anything for him to be telling the truth and… she decided to take that risk.

Nodding, she swallowed a lump in her throat, "I want out, Robin."

He smiled and gave her shoulder a brief squeeze, "Good."

"When? When do we do this?"

"Tomorrow night. I won't slip away and whilst he's checking his camera feeds around the city… we'll rush him. Both of us." He held out his hand, "Deal?"

Terra hesitated but agreed, shaking his hand, "Deal."

"Tomorrow then. Go get some sleep."

She got to her feet and made to leave before speaking over her shoulder, "Don't forget to ice-"

"I've got it,  _mom_."

He withheld a chuckle when she gave him the finger and left.

Robin felt a burst of adrenaline and anxiety bounce around his chest. For the first time in nearly a year, he felt positive and determined to beat Slade at his own game and get back to his friends.

As he lay on his dirt riddled mattress with only a thin sheet to cover him, he thought of Starfire. He wondered what she would do when he sent the signal tomorrow. His emotions were in turmoil, bubbling closer to the surface as the clock kept ticking.

He prayed that she was happy. She had been so lost and miserable tonight, any optimism about him returning home someday escaping her. He knew there was only so much she could take. He understood but he could see his bubbly, upbeat girl descending to a dark place and he didn't want that. Not ever.

With one last thought of her angelic smile, he pressed the cold pack to his eye and winced, hoping the bruising wasn't too dark.

The following night, Robin and Terra were obedient and attentive to everything Slade asked for. They didn't answer back and they didn't fight him on anything.

Exchanging glances, the two of them bided their time and waited for the opportunity to strike. They needed it to be well timed or it would all go to shit.

When the moment came that Slade sent them out of the main area of his dwelling, Terra and Robin nodded to each other and made it seem like they exited.

Being as stealthy as possible, Robin snuck around the edge of the room, avoiding detection.

Terra, playing her part as she was supposed to, wandered over to Slade.

He briefly looked at her, "I thought you left."

"Slade… I wish I was sorry for this."

His head snapped around to her, "Sorry for what-"

With a high pitched scream, Terra's fists glowed yellow and she lifted them, dragging up two stone pillars that slammed straight into Slade from under. He was smashed directly up into the metal ceiling of the factory.

When Terra released him, he fell and hit the concrete with a sickening thud. They hesitated, waiting to see what stunt he'd pull.

He growled low in his throat and leapt to his feet, turning and throwing a punch in Terra's direction. Her eyes widened and she dodged, jumping back as he swung.

Robin suddenly hopped onto Slade's back, wrapping his arms tightly around his neck, trying to return the suffocation favour that he had given Robin at 3am the night before.

Slade threw fists and tried hitting Robin but he was spry and flexible, moving around and consistently avoiding him.

At one point, he got a lucky shot and grabbed Robin's uniform and threw him across the room, satisfied when he heard a pain filled grunt from the boy. He took a step in his direction but found himself temporarily blinded by a band of rock across his face.

"Terra! You little brat!" Slade bellowed, turning this way and that,

She hurriedly looked at Robin, urging him to get on with what he needed to do. He placed himself at the desk and hastily filled the syringe with an all too familiar formula of Slade's.

Once that was ready, Robin rapidly seized control of the mad man's computer console and he did what he had so many nights before this one. He typed in override codes and hacking devices and was soon sending word to the Titans that they were needed ASAP.

He smiled to himself; although he and Starfire were usually  _preoccupied_ when they met up late at night, he  _had_  given her pieces of crucial information such as the exact location of Slade's hideout.

In case of an event where they were needed; like right now.

With the alert sent, Robin spun around just in time to see Terra receive a solid right hook from Slade.

She yelped in pain and hit the ground, her hair sprawled over her face.

Slade was fuming as he cracked his knuckles, "You worthless, ungrateful little-"

Robin slid across the floor delivering an uppercut to Slade, knocking him backwards. The boy got to his feet, adrenaline surging through his body like a caffeine fix. He fished out a number of explosives that had been given to him by Slade himself.

Ironic they were being used against him now.

He threw them towards Slade's face, watching with apprehension as they went off, startling and disorientating him.

Robin took that moment to jump up and turn into a roundhouse kick, bringing a powerful blow to the side of Slades's head.

He landed on his toes, dexterous as ever. His pure hatred for Slade was the sole thing that kept the momentum going. Slade was only becoming more enraged which made his techniques rather sloppy; a good thing for the two.

Terra flung a shower of rocks at him, waiting until he was channelling his fury on only her before she strategically drew him away.

Robin nodded to her, accepting her signal. He reached back into a pouch on his belt and brought forth the syringe. He bided his time, waiting until Slade had his back completely towards him.

With that, Robin took a deep breath and launched himself at Slade, jumping up on his back yet again, only this time, he wrapped only one arm around his neck.

With the syringe in his free hand, Robin growled and stabbed the needle deep into the side of Slade's neck, slamming his thumb down on the plunger to release the toxin into his system.

He howled in pain and Robin flipped away and off of him, landing on his feet just beside Terra. They watched him, hoping that had the desired effect.

Slade panted and lifted a hand to his neck, finding specks of blood and an orange substance on his glove as he pulled away.

"Wh-What is this? What did you do?" Slade sneered,

Robin smirked at him, "Thought you'd like a taste of your own medicine, Slade."

" _What_?"

Just then, a new body silhouette appeared on the big screens above the console, right beside the ones of the Titans. His name blipped beside the silhouette; just like the rest.

"No." He said, quietly realising what they'd just done.

Terra smiled, "You're done, Slade."

"You try using the detonator to kill my friends, then you'll be signing you own death warrant too." Robin told him, his tone dripping with triumph.

Slade straightened up and narrowed his eye at the two of them. In a flash, he ripped off the detonator strapped to his wrist and threw it at the ground, electricity crackling around it, signalling its lack of function now.

Robin allowed himself a breath of relief.

Slade had nothing on him now; no reason to keep him captive. Robin had already informed his friends, via Starfire, about the probes in their bodies and how Cyborg should work on an antidote immediately.

He hoped that he'd nearly completed the antidote and if he hadn't, Robin would be back to help him, considering he now had a sample of the probe mechanism anyway so they could run back to back testing to find the exact remedy to rid them of the probes swimming in their blood.

The calm moment was short lived as Terra suddenly grabbed Robin's shoulder and brought him out of his reverie.

"Robin! Move!" She shouted,

He swung around to see Slade aiming the thermal blaster at him.

His eyes widened and he jumped back just in time as the red beam singed the ground where his feet had just been.

"I'm going to make you both wish you hadn't done that-"

Just as he lined up another shot, a loud crash sounded from the front of the room and a scorching green bolt flew through the air, exploding upon contact with Slade.

Robin grinned and turned to face the commotion.

He'd know that green fire anywhere.

His eyes found her, standing at the head of his friends and team. She stood, looking impenetrable with her furious green eyes glowing in the darkness.

"If you are as smart as you believe you are, Slade, you will back away." She told him icily through gritted teeth.

Oh, how he'd missed seeing her fiery warrior spirit during battles.

Robin felt a lump in his throat as reality hit him and he stared at his friends after so long apart.

"Rob!" Cyborg called, "You okay, man?"

"I'm fine!" He allowed a laugh, "I am  _so_  glad to see you guys."

"Ditto, dude!" Beast Boy chuckled before morphing into a T-Rex and charging Slade,

Their leader watched them absolutely go for Slade, shedding their own anger from the situation and crude as it was, beating the shit out of him for what he'd done to not only him but the entire team.

Starfire had admitted, during their nights together that the team was feeling the strain of his absence and how it was difficult for her to try and remain confident for them on a daily basis. His heart had fallen hearing that but had instilled his determination to get home to them all.

He felt a lift in the weight on his shoulders; his worries slipped away and he knew he'd be sleeping in his own bed that night, with his girl beside him.

Starfire caught his eye as she waited for an opening from Raven to attack Slade with a barrage of starbolts.

Robin tilted his head and offered her a small, tired smile. She returned it immediately but shook her head, presumably not wanting to get ahead of themselves.

They battled Slade as a whole team for hours before he played one of his usual tricks and disappeared behind a smoke bomb, threatening Robin with an eerie promise of, "Another day, Robin."

It had been quiet after Slade escaped but only for a moment before Cyborg and Beast Boy grabbed their friend and shared high fives; the typical guy moves to express their friendship.

Raven had gifted him with a quiet smile and bestowed him with a rare hug. He had patted her back and although she wanted to, Starfire evaded touching him or tackling him to the ground.

When she watched the others, she noted a slight resigned expression, like their touch was too much for him at the moment and like he was only one more hug away from breaking down.

Instead she smiled serenely at him; there was still some sadness behind the expression but she hoped he felt her love and her relief.

Robin swallowed the lump in his throat and told them all, "Let's go home."

There had been an awkward moment where the others had stared at Terra; sceptical of what she was doing, helping them as she had.

The dark haired boy didn't expect them to trust her again, hell, he didn't really trust her but he knew one thing. She'd helped him out of there when she had no reason to. She held no loyalties to any of them anymore.

He told them to wait until they got back to the tower.

And, wait they did.

Robin had walked through the main doors leading to OPS and felt a build-up of emotion in his chest. He had missed his home and his family for almost a year, being Slade's prisoner. He understood that he would feel a lot of things but some part of him just didn't want to crack in front of them.

He wanted time alone to process things and sort them out in his head. But, he knew it wouldn't take long for his control over his heart to crumble.

Terra idly stood at the back of the group, not knowing her place or whether she should even have come with them but Robin had told her she could.

Raven was the one to bring the topic up as she knew the empath probably would, "So, what  _is_  she doing here?"

Her tone was accusing and it was joined by two expressions of matching distrust from Cyborg and Beast Boy. The latter still had a soft spot for the earth bender but the betrayal she had caused wasn't something he could get over with a snap of his fingers.

She didn't blame any of them either.

"Raven-" Robin sighed,

"Are you forgetting what she put all of us through?" Cyborg asked, his bulky arms folding across his chest.

Robin pinched the bridge of his nose. He didn't expect any of them to just roll over and accept her presence but he wished they understood how much she had aided him during his time under Slade's control.

He glanced at Starfire who bit her bottom lip, also willing their friends to see where Robin was coming from. He'd told her all about Terra helping him and being a kind of friend on the inside. He told her how, despite everything, Terra still covered for him each and every time he disappeared to go and see her, so late at night.

Starfire knew Terra was not evil and whilst, she still felt sore from her betrayal, she appreciated and acknowledged that Robin wouldn't have been home with them right now if it hadn't been for her help.

And that was something, she was truly grateful to Terra for.

"Guys… I-I need you to understand that… Terra, for all the bad things she has done, is the reason I got away from Slade, mostly intact." Robin told them, quietly.

"But she betrayed us." Beast Boy interjected his tone so soft that Terra felt a strong wave of guilt wash over her. She looked at him but he avoided her gaze and she sighed.

"She's not asking to re-join the team of anything, guys. She just needs a bed for the night." Robin said, looking back at Terra, "and then in the morning, she's gone."

She swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded, "You won't even know I was here."

Raven narrowed her eyes and folded her arms over her chest, "If I sense any danger from you, I'll drag you to hell myself."

Terra held Raven's glare and sighed, "You'll never see me again after tonight. I promise."

Cyborg's shoulders fell slightly and he locked eyes with Robin and nodded,

"Your old room is still set up. You can stay there."

Terra blinked in surprise, "Uh… thanks."

Robin turned to her and gave her nod, "Go ahead, Terra. But remember," He paused, "you're gone first thing tomorrow."

It was an uneasy alliance but Robin had vowed she could stay with them for a night before heading out to wherever the earth took her. She wanted to leave everything behind and start anew.

This would be her chance.

"Got it…" She stopped, "Thanks."

Robin nodded and she cautiously exited the room, walking down the hallway and stairs to where her room used to be, ready to sleep and get on with life the following morning.

"I hope you're right about letting her stay." Raven sighed,

"It's just one night. I owe her. She did a lot for me whilst Slade had me prisoner."

Raven eyed him and could sense his unstable emotions since they burst into the abandoned factory but she knew it was unwise to prod him about it. She didn't want to cause more stress however, and decided to drop the Terra issue.

"It's good to have you home, Robin." Raven admitted, smiling.

His shoulders dropped and he smiled at them all, "I never realised how much I missed the place and… you guys."

Cyborg grinned, "I never realised how much I'd miss the smell of yo' hair gel, man. Choked me up, not smelling it."

Robin chuckled and shook his head.

They were jokey with him and they knew it had been a stressful time having to bend to Slade's every whim.

But, they didn't know how deep it ran.

Only  _she_  knew how hard this had all been. How tormented he had been; all the physical and mental abuse he had had to endure. They didn't know about the mind games and how much it had all affected him.

He was broken, on the inside and a little on the outside.

No matter how much he didn't want to admit it to himself, a part of him had shattered under the duress Slade put on him.

"Dudes! We so need to order lots of pizza and have a chill night!" Beast Boy declared, bouncing up and down on the spot,

Cyborg matched his enthusiasm, "Aw yea! We've bought new movies too, Rob."

"And they've been dying to watch them." Raven told him, rolling her eyes playfully,

Robin gave them a thin smile, "Sounds good, guys. Why don't you order the pizzas?" He turned toward the door, "I just need to shower first."

The boys nodded and dove into the kitchen for the pizza parlour menu, already reading off several flavours they wanted.

"Make sure Terra receives some pizza, too, friends." Starfire murmured and despite a halt in movement, they nodded to her and resumed squabbling over the menu.

Robin's expression softened and he was reminded just how  _good_  his lovely was to all those around them. He brushed his hand against hers as he left, limping through the OPS doors to go and wash.

Starfire sighed and her smile melted off her face the minute he was gone.

"He's not doing good, is he?" Raven's quiet, knowing voice said,

She turned and shook her head, "I do not believe so. I believe he is doing the bottling of emotions for all of our sakes."

"Suppose that's your cue then, huh?" Raven commented, a light sense of humour in her tone,

Starfire gave her a ghost of a smile and wandered out of OPS.

She headed for their room, assuming he would be using their bathroom rather than the main one that they all shared.

As soon as she entered their bedroom, she could hear the shower running and she guessed he had gone straight in. She held a breath, knowing he'd want to shut everything and everyone out. That is what he usually did when he was hurt or when life came crashing down around him.

Starfire closed her eyes and steeled herself as she silently opened the bathroom door.

It may have been a small invasion of privacy but she wanted to be there for him and comfort him without having Slade breathing down either of their necks. Some part of her whispered that right now, he  _needed_  her.

She slid into the bathroom, her face immediately hit by the warmth of the steam. Her heart was racing as she could hear the spray of water, pattering away in the shower.

There was a painful thud in her chest, seeing the bloody shreds of his apprentice uniform strewn across the tiled floor. By the looks of it, he hadn't wanted that thing on him for another second.

The sheer amount of blood stains scared her; she wondered how physically hurt he really was. The blood was fresh and it made her nervous to think why.

What had Slade done to him before they arrived?

Starfire inched closer to the bathtub. He was standing; she could see the shadow of his body against the shower curtain. She eyed his hand too that was pressed against the wall where the showerhead sat as he propped himself up and let the water flow over his skin.

Her eyes were drawn to the plughole of the tub and her heart wavered, seeing the water run a faint red colour from his wounds. Her eyes saddened and she swallowed the lump in her throat.

She noticed Robin suddenly straighten up as if he'd just realized there was someone else in the room. Captive or not, his skills were still as sharp as ever.

"Star?" He queried aloud, suspecting the only person who would and could walk in,

"Yes, Robin." She replied, her hands clasped in front of her.

He peered around the side of the curtain, not caring much for his nude state which she was glad for. They had seen each other naked enough times to no longer be prude about it; not that she ever had been, of course.

"Hey…" His voice was gentle and his eyes softened upon seeing her.

Starfire scuffed her toe on the ground, "Apologies… I thought… perhaps, you might wish me to…" She trailed off and hoped he understood.

Sheepish green eyes swept up to his blue ones and a slow, serene smile grew against his lips. He nodded, offering his hand to help her into the spray of the shower.

She was quick to rid herself of clothing, not wanting to keep him waiting. Accepting his hand, Starfire took a small step up and sighed as the hot water poured over her hair and back.

Water had always contained a soothing effect; it relieved so much stress in life and was truly a wonderful element to experience. She turned towards the spray, running her fingers through her hair, drenching the entirety of her auburn locks. Starfire splashed her face to freshen herself up before she rotated to face Robin.

His face looked so haggard, aging him beyond his years and Starfire felt a bubble of sadness well inside her chest. How could someone tear someone apart so much like this?

She idly held her hand out, hesitating before touching him but his expression screamed how much he wanted and needed the comfort of her skin against his.

Starfire cupped his cheek and his whole demeanour changed; he sank into the motion and sagged against her, tranquillity flooding his senses. He leaned into her hand and kissed her palm several times before opening his eyes to look at her.

Her lip trembled somewhat but she held it together, taking a deep breath and forcing a positive smile on her face.

"Shall we see about cleaning your wounds, my love?" She asked, her voice designed to be low,

Robin nodded and shyly smiled, "Yes, please."

The next few minutes were conducted in mostly silence. She reached for the sponge, dampened it and lathered it across his back; her movements slow and making a point that they no longer had to rush anything between them.

His breathing evened out and he became trance like, staring at the far wall as the enticing circular motions cleaned out his wounds which had gotten dark and messier. But, as the water washed away the extra traces of his abuse, the glass scratches on his back seemed to ease.

Starfire moved with purpose, making sure she reached every sore area that needed her attention. She gently spun him around and used one hand to massage the underneath of his arms whilst the other hand cleansed the blood away from his injuries.

Robin stared at her the entire time; those gorgeous but tired blue eyes fixed on her every move. She carefully dropped his arms back down to his sides once she had finished before moving onto his face.

Her fingertips brushed the darkening bruise above his left eye. She shook her head minutely,

"That will need ice." She muttered, quietly,

He nodded, "Later."

"And you will have Raven heal you."

"Of course, Star."

She rubbed away any dried blood from the gash on the bridge of his nose and held direct eye contact with him while she did so. The sponge slipped down to his chin and she only thought about it for half a second before she dropped a small, affectionate kiss on the tip of his nose.

He quirked a ghost of a smile before she cleaned off both his cheeks and dropped small kisses on each of them as well.

Lastly, the sponge met his split bottom lip, dabbing gently and he barely even winced. She dropped the sponge to the floor of the tub and pressed her fingertips to his jaw, angling his face to hers.

She took that next step, kissing him soundly on the lips. It wasn't forced or frenzied; it was sensual and gradual. Her tongue stayed in her own mouth and she rubbed the pads of his thumbs in tiny circles just under his ears.

Robin's hands lifted to her waist and it didn't take him longer than a few seconds before he started kissing her back. His lips moved and moulded with hers and the palms of his hands were caring as he stroked the skin at her hips.

Little movements, gentle and kind as they reminded themselves of what they'd almost lost.

As they broke apart, they rested their foreheads together, lightly breathing with their eyes closed. Tears pricked behind Starfire's eyes, threatening to overflow.

She couldn't help it.

There was a big knot of emotions in her heart. She felt distraught that this had happened to him and he had had to go through torture at the hands of Slade. She felt guilty that she hadn't been more help. She felt angry at herself for that too as well as not stopping Slade sooner and before he took Robin away from them.

It had almost been an entire year without him with them.

As much of a small comfort as it was to have devious meetings with him on a nightly basis, it broke her heart every single time, knowing that she would be going back to their empty room and bed. It hurt to lay there, a hand on his side of the bed, wishing it was all a bad dream and that when she woke again, he'd be there giving her his boyish grin.

But, it never happened.

Many mornings started the same, feeling groggy and numb, ignoring how wet the pillow was. Her heart ached and nothing could ease the pain she felt.

Robin opened his eyes first, staring intently at the love of his life. He raised a hand, pushing some of her soaked hair behind her ear.

And then, all at once, his emotions rose to boiling point and his fingers shook as she opened her eyes to look back at him and he saw the tears falling down her cheeks. She hiccupped and was surprised to see him barely holding onto the facade of being "okay".

She stroked his cheek with her thumb and whispered, "It is okay, Richard."

His bottom lip trembled and he shook his head, trying to cling to that invisible mask. Tears welled in his eyes and he lost it; control slipped through his fingers and the cracks in that exterior of his, split and it all came out.

"I-I-" He croaked, so many thoughts in his head at once and he didn't know what to say first.

Slender fingers through his hair, helping him to relax and let out everything he'd kept bottled up since Slade first manipulated him into being his apprentice.

"I was… so afraid, Star." He admitted, sucking back a deep breath,

She nodded, merely listening as he vented all that he'd kept hidden for the past few months.

"I was… afraid I'd never… get back to the team… that… I'd never see  _you_ again… a few times… I thought I was gonna die there…" His voice cracked and the grip on her hips got tighter,

Starfire watched him, tears streaming down her face and she tried  _so_ hard to keep herself under control, even though she was failing miserably. She sniffled as he spoke, talking about the darkest place he'd ever been.

"Everyday… he kicked me around like an animal… screamed at me if-if I put even a  _toe_  out of line… I was constantly on edge… he was in my head… in the building… and…"

He struggled on a sob and suddenly, the tears flowed down his own cheeks, mingling with the droplets of water from the shower, still trickling over their heads.

Robin panted and Starfire tried to comfort him; she tried to prove that he wasn't alone in this and that he never would be. That he  _always_  had someone to turn to when things felt the absolute worst.

"N-No matter how much I tried… I-I could never get away from him…" He sniffled, his soaked hair flopping over his forehead, still pressed to hers, "He's still there… in the back of my mind… taunting me… and I-I don't know how to make it stop."

She remained silent; not wanting to interrupt him when he was being so open about how he'd felt during the ordeal.

"I feel so… angry and manipulated and… abused… I never thought I-I could feel that  _shit_  about myself… Slade tore me apart every hour of every day I spent in that prison… and…" He whimpered, "there was  _nothing_  I could do to stop it."

His head lowered and his shoulders suddenly shook, his emotions taking over as he let himself cry freely.

This wasn't Robin standing before her anymore. This was Richard; the boy under the mask who was, at the end of the day, only human and who was allowed to have emotions and wasn't expected to be brave for everyone all the time.

Richard was  _hers_  and she knew no one else would ever see this side of him.

Starfire felt her heart clench with sorrow and she gathered him in her arms. He clutched at her back instantly and buried his face in her shoulder.

She bit her lip, her throat clogged and she desperately held onto him, trying to offer him all the love and support that she could. She never wanted him or any of her loved ones to go through something that hit so close to home for her.

Rubbing his back and stroking his hair, Starfire stood there under the water, letting her love cry and weep until he was satisfied.

The others knew he'd been through a lot but she suspected they had  _no_ idea what exactly he had gone through in these past months.

She wished she could make it better for him; wished she could take away every ounce of hurt and misery he felt but she knew how this worked.

The only healing power was time.

Starfire pressed little kisses against his hair, murmuring to him words of love and encouragement, "You are worth so much, Richard… p-please do not blame yourself… there was nothing you could have done and no one could have predicted what would happen…"

He slowly lifted his head, looking at her with red rimmed eyes, "I-I… just…"

She straightened up a little and furrowed her brows, "Abuse is not something you can ever control, Richard… the vile person… they are the ones who cause all the pain… they crumple you up… until there is nothing left… you wait and wait… wondering if it will end and somehow… it does." She paused and looked him straight in the eye, "It does get better… I promise."

Robin blinked back tears, reminding himself that she was no stranger to abuse with half her childhood spent on an enemy ship, being beaten and treated to horrific sights each day.

Starfire was the only person who could understand and in that moment, he'd never felt closer to her.

He nodded and scrubbed his eyes, willing the tears to stop. He felt lighter; his chest had less pressure and he felt like he could actually breathe again.

She touched his neck and smiled sadly, "We all require the cry, my love… none of us are invincible to psychological pain… and it is not expected." She paused, "None of us expect you to simply shrug this off."

Robin nodded, "I… do feel slightly better… it's just… I've-"

"You have been holding it in so that Slade could not gain the sick satisfaction of seeing you torn down…" She cracked a smile, her tears leaving streaks against her cheeks, "I am so proud of you for that… Slade accomplished nothing… not really."

He smiled back, feeling at ease.

Starfire was right.

He wasn't a robot; he had feelings and sometimes, those feelings got too much and… it was okay to let them out from time to time. No one was going to think any less of him.

It settled him, knowing he had someone so close that he could crumble in front of and not worry about feeling like an idiot afterwards.

"I love you…  _so_  much." Robin whispered, rubbing his nose against hers.

"I know… and I love you." She murmured,

They stayed quiet for a long time, both simply listening to the pattering of water against the plastic tub floor.

There was a bigger feeling bursting in his chest now; one that he liked and one that soothed his troubled mind.

"Out of everything…" He started, "I feel… happy…"

She tilted her head, her eyes curious but not wanting to push.

He smiled, the joy radiating across his face, "Relief and happiness… it's all that's left…"

Starfire's shoulders relaxed and she rubbed her hands up and down his biceps.

"No more having to follow everything he says… I'm finally home and I… I can be myself again… he's not here to dictate everything I do… I'm free from him, Star… he can't control me anymore…"

"No, he cannot…" She breathed against his ear, kissing his jaw,

Green eyes met blue and Starfire offered him the most gentle smile in the world, one that told him everything would be alright as long as they had each other.

He rested his forehead against hers and his smile widened, "No more rushing… no more wondering when the next time we'll see each other will be…"

"We may take our time together…" She hushed,

"It's finally over…" He muttered,

"And… I will never let him touch you  _ever_  again… I swear it, Richard."

"I'm so lucky to have you…" He hummed,

She giggled, "As am I lucky to have you…"

"You are so perfect…" Robin told her, his grin reaching his eyes as he left one hand on her waist and used the other to hike her thigh up to his hip,

"Hmm… so are you…" She smirked, "specifically, you possess a wonderful posterior that I do  _so_  admire…"

Robin burst out laughing, hard and long. She cupped his cheek and felt him subconsciously turn into her touch. He continued to chuckle, the streaks of tears still very obvious on both their faces.

Starfire watched him through veiled eyes, her smile soft and relieved that he was finally home and they were free to live as they pleased without Slade's watchful eye.

He'd rear his ugly head again one day, she was sure but for now, he was of no concern. He was insignificant in their little world; his spiteful soul had no place in their lives.

Right now, she listened to Robin laughing. Her words hadn't been terribly amusing but she guessed he was somewhat delirious with a mixture of emotions so who was she to stop him?

Besides, Robin had such a glorious laugh.

Starfire giggled alongside him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. It was a good coping strategy; laughing so it stopped any more tears from falling.

Recovering first, Starfire brushed her lips against his; something he was  _more_  than happy about if his rising member was anything to go by.

She gasped in pleasant surprise as he rubbed up against her centre.

He smiled up at her and she merely blushed and turned bashful, smiling back at him.

"No more having to check the time…" he murmured,

"No… no more of that…"

He dove in for a second kiss, tongue finally slipping between her lips in a mutual meeting of affection. There was no race or dominance to this kiss though.

Not like before.

Normally, they were pressed for time and were in a frantic frenzy to connect with one another and reach their peak before dawn broke.

Starfire melted into his kiss, knowing it was no longer like that. There would be no missing partner from the bed, no snivelling apologies as one left the other and no waking up to bitter loneliness.

His fingers crept up her side, tickling her skin and setting off an aftershock of goosebumps. Slowly, he made his way to her breast; gently kneading and appreciating her body, fingertips teasing her sensitive nipples.

Robin cupped her left breast, breaking the kiss long enough to suckle on her right, lavishing both peaks with undivided attention.

He wanted to make this last; make it something they'd always remember.

When he'd released her thigh, Robin had half expected Starfire to drop her leg but instead, she'd hooked it around his thigh and teased his sensitivity with her own methods. The heat between her legs was mesmerising and he knew, they both needed this; needed the affirmation that they were together and this was  _real_.

Robin slid his hands further up her body, relieving her breasts of attention as his fingers slipped up her neck, cupping her cheeks as he gave her several long kisses. His fingers sunk into her mass of red hair and he could feel trails of fire wherever her dainty fingers touched him.

Her hands had fallen from his shoulders, one against his chest, just above his heart to feel the rhythmic thumping. The other dipped lower, briefly grabbing his hip to bring their pelvises closer before she took a detour and toyed with his throbbing member.

Robin stifled a groan as pleasure shot through him.

They'd never had time for foreplay on the nights they met; not really.

It was rewarding to take things slow, knowing they and only they were in charge of the pace.

He raised his head and smirked, one hand dropping back to her waist, travelling over her gorgeous curves until he reached her backside, giving her a squeeze.

She giggled and pressed her hips harder against his. He moaned and knew it wouldn't be too long now before they went further.

His hand drifted from her ass to the inside of her thigh. His fingers were so nonchalant as he got closer to her core.

A flutter against her sensitive nub of outside flesh and she whimpered, warmth spreading across her skin like fire. He rubbed two fingers against the slit of her opening, teasing her just enough before he slipped his two digits inside.

" _Oh_ … _Richard…_ " She mumbled, her cheeks flushed already,

He was being deliberately tantalizing as he slowly pulled his fingers almost all the way out of her before driving them straight back in. He repeated this, curling his fingers in the spots that drew the loudest sounds from her.

The shower was filled with the slick sounds of Robin's fingers sliding in and out of Starfire's private depths, their mixed pants of want and desire as well as the pitter-patter of water that sounded do distant now they were wrapped up in each other.

Suddenly, Starfire grabbed his wrist, stilling his pumping fingers.

He glanced at her face, her eyes clouded with need.

"Please… _Richard_ … enough play…" She murmured, simply wanting to be with him,

Robin nodded, their cheeks pressed against each other. He held her thigh and lifted her leg again, stretching her passage to enable them to start off in their current positions.

She balanced precariously on one foot, one arm wrapped around his neck as he aligned himself with her channel. He rubbed the head back and forth, getting her even more lubricated for his grand entrance.

"Y-You are teasing me…" She huffed, green eyes electrified with joy,

He quirked a smile, "Me? Never."

She puffed a giggle and crooned, playing with the hairs on the back of his neck; something that never failed to drive him wild.

His eyes flickered closed when she did that and his hips bucked a small fraction.

Starfire raised her eyebrows, "Oh!"

"Whoops, sorry… you just bring that kind of reaction out…"

She bit her lip to stop from grinning like the Cheshire cat but it made his heart swell to see her like this. He used his free hand to grasp the hip opposite her raised leg.

He started pushing into her, gasping and exhaling at the intense feeling washing over them both. Robin rocked his hips forward, bit by bit, until he groaned from how tight she was.

"Star-" He grunted,

"Mmm…" She hummed, dropping her head back a little as he pushed up to the hilt. He bumped something inside that set Starfire writhing.

"That's it… I'm there, Star…" He whispered,

"Just where I  _always_  want you, my love."

He smiled and dropped his face to kiss her shoulder. He calmly thrust in and out of her wet hole, trying to rein his bubbling pleasure in. He didn't want this to be over so soon and he knew if he went hard, it would be.

Besides, tonight was about them, connecting and sharing themselves in a gentle way that seemed so foreign to them after so long.

He wanted to savour this with her.

Starfire gave into a shaky sigh, "Mm… deeper, Richard…"

Robin tried to give her what she wanted but the position only allowed him so much access. But, not one to give up so easily, Robin nibbled her earlobe,

"I need you to float, baby… wrap both them legs around me." He whispered, his voice turning husky,

She reared her head back, "Are you certain? I do not wish to be heavy if-"

"You're as light as a feather, Star… it's fine…" He rolled his eyes playfully,

Starfire smiled and did as he asked, lifting up and wrapping both legs around him.

He moaned in pleasure as that opened her up a bit more.

" _Oh_ … that's better…"

"Indeed… it is… wonderful."

She clung to his back, her hands all over, careful to mind his scratches.

Robin kept thrusting into her, his hips set at a good speed, enough to tempt them into going faster but not daring to ruin the sensual mood they had created with their lethargic movements.

Her lips pressed against his neck, feeling his pulse quivering beneath; adrenaline and love rushing through him.

"Take me to bed, beloved…" She whispered,

Robin squeezed his eyes shut as Starfire reached behind them to pull the shower curtain aside.

He stepped out of the bath, his hands going straight to her rear, making sure she wouldn't fall nor would he accidentally slip out of her.

Water pooled around his feet and he briefly considered turning the shower off but thought better of it, telling himself he'd do it when they were done.

Her breasts pushed up against his chest as she held him. She lifted herself up and down his shaft, impaling herself over and over, drawing out long, throaty moans from both him and herself.

Robin stumbled to their big round bed. His actions were careful as he kneeled on the edge and carted her up to the top of it. The boy wonder looked down at where they were joined and puffed out a breath, it was getting harder to resist just slamming into her but he vowed to take his time and do that, he would.

Starfire dropped her ankles from behind his back and planted her feet on the mattress, pulling him down into a fiery kiss. She'd never looked more ethereal than now. Her hair spilled over their pillows and her skin had a faint golden glow from their activities; even her eyes seemed to hold more spark than they had in months.

"You are mine, Robin…" She breathed, her chest heaving, "And I am yours…"

He punctuated the truth in that with a single hard kiss, " _Always_ , Star."

Rotating his hips, Robin got a new rhythm going. He rocked into her, his cock nudging something deep inside so much so that she squealed in pure delight.

" _Richard…_ " She whined, needing more.

"Tell me… tell me what you need, Star…" He murmured, nuzzling the crook of her neck,

"You… all of you… I-" Her eyes rolled back into her head as he delivered a particularly satisfying plunge.

Robin licked his lips and pressed his palms into the bed on either side of her, pulling back and working up to ramming himself back inside. He gritted his teeth and grunted with every single stroke.

The bed shook beneath their combined passion and Robin could only follow it through, his hips getting faster as he slid in and out.

Sweat beaded on his face and back whilst a sheen of it stuck to Starfire's chest and stomach. His cheeks turned pink as he strove to give them both the pleasure they so desperately needed.

"Mm…  _ohh_ … Richard… I-I am close…" She stammered,

He ground out a moan, " _Oh_ … me too, Star-"

Robin blindly reached a hand down to her outer button of pleasure and rolled it between his thumb and index finger.

She squeaked and bucked her hips up against him, drawing a hiss from him at how good it felt.

" _Richard!"_  She cried, her hands clamping down on his shoulders as she tossed her head back, screaming out in sheer ecstasy.

Pride flowed through him as he felt her pulsing channel, squeezing him enough to push him to the edge. Her wet heat surrounded him and he had little choice in finishing this now.

Robin shoved his cock deep inside her, grunting and moaning every single time he repeated the motion. His voice was hoarse and his throat felt scratchy buy nothing would stop him from this goal he'd set.

His head felt dizzy and there was a blinding light that filled his vision as he gave one final thrust. Robin called out her name, groaning as his orgasm hit. He went rigid, throbbing inside Starfire before warmth flooded her, his abdomen tightening with what he was giving her.

After he had completely emptied himself inside his beautiful Princess, he collapsed on top of her. Their breath fanned each other's faces and the radiating heat between them was almost too much to handle.

They were sticky and worn out; the dampness from their shared shower soaked the sheets of the bed but neither of them cared. They were in a world of bliss, revelling in this feeling that was unlike any other.

Movements were lazy and uncoordinated, neither of them even bothering to speak for the longest time.

After what seemed like forever, Robin pulled out of Starfire with a mournful sigh and rolled onto his back beside her. She shuffled, snuggling up to him and threw a leg over his hip.

She kissed his shoulder several times, nuzzling him as well, just to keep in contact.

Robin smiled dazedly up at the ceiling of their room, never wanting to let go of her or this moment.

The desire to remain basking in the heavenliest afterglow they'd ever experienced outweighed any other function or need.

He turned his head and kissed her forehead, still breathing heavily.

" _That_ … is more like it…" Starfire cheeked, smiling sluggishly at him,

Robin chuckled and turned onto his side to face her. They gazed lovingly at each other for the longest time, merely getting lost in the depths of the other's eyes.

Starfire drew little invisible shapes on his chest with her index finger as they simply enjoyed each other's company without having to worry about how long they had left.

They weren't on Slade's terms anymore.

Never again.

Eventually though, Starfire sighed and smiled, "I believe… the pizzas will have arrived. We should go and eat-"

Robin nipped her shoulder and left a dark hickey on her neck, "Not yet…"

"Our friends will be waiting…"

"They can wait a bit longer…"

Starfire played with his ebony hair and giggled, "The pizzas will turn cold or more likely, get eaten-"

He raised his head to look at her, cupping her cheek, "Then, we'll order more later…" He paused and smiled peacefully, "I finally have you all to myself again without anyone telling me otherwise… and I plan on taking my sweet time with you, tonight."

A slow, excited smile lit up her features and she kissed him, pulling back just long enough to say,

"Anything you want, my love."


End file.
